Spectacular
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: Fourth of July finds Sam and Freddy in a familiar position. Cute little one-shot. Seddie of course!


(Sam's POV)

"And…4, 3, 2…" Freddie cues us in.

"Hello!"

"Greetings!"

"Moshi, moshi!"

"What up homey?"

"Howdy!"

"Ahoy there!"

"….Ahoy there?" I questioned.

"Trying to be creative! Anyway, welcome to the special 4th of July edition of Icarly!" Carly yelled. We both pulled the strings on our confetti launchers and laughed as we got each other in the face. I sneaked a peak at Freddie and saw that he too was smiling.

"We have a special guest star today! Please give it up for Gibby!" Carly cheered. I pressed the applause button on my little blue remote and laughed as Gibby came out in a red, white, and blue bow-tie without a shirt on. _Classic Gibby._

"Another guest we have is my boyfriend Griffin!" Carly cheered again. I glanced over at Freddork to see if he was jealous of Griffin's presence. He seemed to not care.

I pressed the button again and watched as Griffin came out in the same outfit as Gibby. Except with Griffin's abs the outfit gave off a different effect then Gibby's.

"Griffin and Gibby are going to race to see who can paint an American flag on their stomachs the fastest and the prettiest! Then we'll judge and decide who wins!" I said enthusiastically, "You have one minute! Ready…GO!" And the two boys were off and painting.

(2 hours later)

"Honestly, I still think I deserved to win!" Griffin complained for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes again.

"Griffin, Gibby painted the American flag along with a portrait of George Washington!" Freddy argued. I continued to inhale the party platter of cheese and crackers that Carly bought for the 4th of July party as I listened to their pointless debate.

Once I got bored again I looked around at all of the kids from our school that had showed up. Carly and Spencer's loft was crawling with hormones and alcohol. Luckily Spencer was with his new girlfriend, and he trusts Carly enough to throw a party on her own.

"Griffin! Come on let's go to watch the fireworks from my room!" Carly said quietly. Griffin gave a shy smile and agreed.

"Now you two behave yourselves!" I yelled after them. Carly looked back and threw me a dirty look before walking up the stairs. Now I was alone since Freddie had mysteriously disappeared among the hundreds of sweaty teens in the living room. I heard a roar from the crowd and I looked over to see Gibby crowd surfing while wearing a cape. I laughed to myself and finished off the last cracker from the platter.

"Hey Sam! How you doin'?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find a semi-drunk kid from my chemistry class.

"Get lost Darrel!" I said dismissively. Darrel just laughed a put his arm around my shoulder. He smelled like pickles and beer.

"I think you want to back off _Darrel_." A cold voice said. I looked over to see Freddy glaring at Darrel. He had somehow appeared next to me.

"What are you going to do about it Freddork?" Darrel said in a snarky tone.

"Hey! Only I get to make fun of Freddy!" I yelled. I suddenly used some self-defense moves and soon had Darrel crying on the floor for his mother.

"I warned you Darrel!" Freddy laughed from behind me. I smiled and threatened Darrel one last time before letting him go. The lowlife scampered off to go scam on some other girl.

"Poor guy never had a chance!" Freddy laughed again. This time I giggled too. Then a somewhat awkward silence took over. The pulsing of the music continued but I could see people starting to go to the roof to see the fireworks.

"Hey, want to go to my fire escape to watch the fireworks? It'll be a lot less crowded!" Freddie suggested quietly. I thought back to what happened last time I was alone with Freddie on his fire escape. I got my first kiss that day. I was starting to blush from the memory.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. I snapped my head up then nodded. I didn't say anything for fear of saying something embarrassing. Freddie grabbed two glasses of punch for us then led the way out of the apartment and across the hall. We quietly made way through his apartment and onto the fire escape. I could see that he had left his IPod out here along with his Ihome.

"Want to listen to anything?" Freddie asked. I looked over at him and caught him staring. For a moment I couldn't look away. His eyes were super brown and they had just a tint of green in them. _Tint of green? I'm turning into such a girly-girl! _

"Sam?" Freddie repeated.

"No!" I said suddenly, "I like the quiet." Freddie nodded then leaned back and stared at the sky.

I started to sneak glances at him. I couldn't help but notice how much he had grown. Freddie wasn't the same pint-sized geek he was a few years ago. Now he's a full-sized geek. But he's different now; handsomer, funnier, smarter, taller.

_Boom! Boom!_

I looked away from Freddy and up to the sky. The fireworks were dazzling. For some reason, fireworks always make me feel special or happy. There is nothing better than sitting in the dark just staring up in wonder at the magnificent sight in the sky.

I shivered. I had forgotten my jacket at Carly's. Wordlessly, Freddy took off one sleeve of his jacket and put it around me. He kept his arm around my shoulder and continued watching the fireworks as if this was the most normal thing in the world. I blushed furiously and continued to fiddle with the drink in my hand.

"Beautiful." Freddie whispered.

"They are aren't they?" I whispered back. Freddie gave a small laugh.

"I wasn't talking about the fireworks." Freddie whispered into my ear. I turned to him in confusion, then in surprise. _Was he talking about me? _I was again caught off guard by how close Freddie's face was. He could only be an inch away.

Suddenly Freddie leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was the most innocent kiss in the world, but I could already feel the fireworks. Well, technically the fireworks show was still going so I could _feel_ the fireworks but…I think you know what I mean. Freddie's lips were soft and familiar. I flashed back to our first kiss on this very spot.

_(Flashback)_

"…_I was just saying…"_

"_That we should kiss?" I finished for him. Freddie swallowed and leaned away._

"_You're gonna break my arm now right?" He asked quietly. I shook my head no. It was quiet for another moment._

"_Well…should we? Just so both of us could get it over with." Freddie asked. I hoped that wasn't the only reason he wanted to kiss me. I huffed then thought about it._

"_Just to get it over with." I agreed. _

"_Just to get it over with." Freddie repeated._

"_And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over!" _

"_Oh totally! And we never tell anyone!" Freddie added. _

"_Never!" I agreed again. We both again sat for a moment. I waited for him to make a move. _

"_Well…lean!" I commanded. Freddie's lips finally found mine, and it was just like fireworks. _

_(End of Flashback)_

We both finally pulled apart. The fireworks were finally dying down, and the silence was deafening.

"What just happened?" I asked. _Yeah the kiss was great, but what does that mean for us?_ Freddie stared at me with an unreadable expression. Then he finally came to a conclusion, "…I think someone spiked the punch." Freddie said motioning to both our drinks. Even though we both are aware that we never took a drink from them.

"Agreed." I said. I reluctantly pulled away from Freddie as he took his arm off my shoulder. The fireworks were finally done and the silence was deafening.

"Should we get back?" I asked. Freddie nodded. We walked back through his apartment to the door.

"So, what'd you think?" Freddie asked. I looked over at him to see whether he was talking about the show or the kiss. He gave me a small smile. I smiled shyly back and said, "I'd never seen such spectacular fireworks."

* * *

**Kind of short I know but I wanted to write something for the fourth of July. Comment if you like it!**


End file.
